Levine's Odd Labor Services aka LOLS
by tealcloud
Summary: Sorry Guys. This is currently on hold because of writer's block DX    LOLS- an freelancing service for people in need for a price based in Olivine City. Now being run by two nineteen year old twins…. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!"
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first pokemon story on this site and I'm all excited =D. This is partly inspired by Gintama (which I don't own) and my own sugar loaded mind. This story is mostly crack and crazy, so I hope you all braced yourself! Anyways, details about Oc's is at the end of this chapter, so you can either stroll down to the end or get to it as you read this ^^~. Anyways, now onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my Oc's and the plot.

* * *

><p>Levi Levine let out a small chuckle as he leaned against the door frame to his daughter's and son's shared room. Oblivious to his staring, his two children slept away even as the morning sun slowly peeked out from the window and hit his son's face.<p>

Next to the Levi was his faithful companion, Ninetails. The fox pokemon cooed slowly as she pressed her nose into her trainer's hand, drawing his attention away.

"Yeah. I know. I'm worried about them, but I know they can do it." Levi mumbled with a fond smile as he took another glance as his children. With a nod, the man pushes away from the door frame and exits the room.

* * *

><p><strong>It was like one of those cliché scenes from her favorite video games. <strong>

**The main hero (well in this case, heroine), bravely stared into the face of danger. A crowd of identical and ugly looking thugs surrounded her, their hands gripped tightly on the poke balls in their hands. **

"Oi. Did she just call us ugly?"

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Hailey asked herself as she stared blankly at the group of people surrounding her. Many of them sweat dropped at her while one particularly angry 'thug' raised a fist at her.

"What kind of hero needs to narrate her own story? And, I'll have you know that my girlfriend thinks I'm very handsome. "

"Oh, she must be blind or stupid because that mole on your face is the only thing handsome about you and I'm an awesome heroine, not hero ." Hailey supplied in her usual bored sounding, but all serious tone as she nodded once.

Simultaneous sounds of hands meeting foreheads filled the abandon warehouse air as the once angry thug sniffed once at Hailey who looked like she couldn't care less and fixed the white beret hat on her head.

"Oi. Don't tell me you're a crybaby because that makes you even less attractive. I suggest you just jump into the sea over there." Hailey stated before pointing to the open warehouse door which had a large view of the long dock, night sky and sea.

"Boss, don't cry! She's just a bully!" One of the grunts replied at their now sniffling Boss. Hailey tilted her head to the side as she stared at the Boss.

"Oh, you're the Boss, huh? Must have been hard to get in a position like that for a crybaby like you." To her secret amusement, the sniffling of the Boss increased as the grunts around him let out cries of panic. "BOSS! Don't listen to her! She's just trying to psyche you out!" One of the grunts exclaimed as many of them nodded. Hailey smirked as she reached for her poke balls when everyone was distracted. She paused for a few seconds before quickly summoning her pokemon.

"Ron! Gon! Attack now!" Hailey called out as her trusty Rilou and Flygon came into view. Some of the grunts whipped around in surprise only to get kick in the face by Ron or knocked over by Gon's tail. Some of the remaining grunts quickly summoned their Pokemon in response to defend themselves and their fallen comrades.

Seeing that they were going to get out numbered by the numerous Farfetch'd the grunts were summoning, Gon let out a noise that was akin to a grunt at Hailey who nodded her head as she rushed forward.

"Why do all the bad guys have the same pokemon?" Hailey questioned to herself as she ducked a leek that a Farfetch'd aimed at her head. She quickly climbed onto the back of her Flygon just as he knocked away some Farfetch'd away from him.

"Gon, use supersonic and take flight. Ron, use Quick attack and get over here!" Hailey commanded which were fulfilled without question and she felt the familiar weight of her Rilou on her head. Directing Gon towards the exit, Hailey smirked as she craned her neck towards the gaping bad guys and gave a casual wave over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the fun, boys. Especially, you, Crybaby Boss." Hailey said with amusement in her voice before Gon took off full speed out the door and into the night sky.

Many grunts stood there gaping as they turned to their Boss, who had narrowed his eyes as his shoulders shook.

"…She called me…Crybaby Boss…" The man mumbled before waterfalls of tears appeared and the grunts sweat dropped.

_**Chapter One: So, it begins~**_

Ross Levine let out a little hum as he happily cooked himself some breakfast which consisted of twelve eggs, half a loaf of toast, a cup of tea, a cup of orange juice, a packet of sausage, half a packet of bacon, some ha-

"OI! Stop making so much food! WHO EATS THAT MUCH FOR BREAKFAST ANYWAYS!" Hailey suddenly yelled into the scene as she stood in front of her twin brother who gave her a huge grin.

Other then the fact her precious hat was missing from her head, Hailey was wearing her usual clothes that consisted of a yellow and light brown stripped t-shirt, jean shorts that reach her thighs, and light gray knee high socks (The Levine house hold had a strict policy of no shoes in the house since it would make the floor more dirtier and were all placed near the door). Hailey crossed her arms to her chest as she stared at Ross, one of her amber eyes twitching.

"Don't worry, Hailey! This is a light breakfast." Ross chimed cheerfully as he wiped his hands on the white apron over his regular clothing which consisted of a white button up shirt tucked into a pair of dark blue slim jeans and a light gray pin-stripped vest to finish off the look. Ross' amber eyes, the same color as Hailey's had a happy gleam to them.

"HOW IS THAT A LIGHT BREAKFAST? WHAT ARE YOU A SNORLAX IN DISGUISE! WHAT HAPPENED TO 'We need to save some money, so let's eat less'? HUH?" Hailey exclaimed as she reached up and grabbed Ross' shirt collar before shaking the nineteen year old male furiously from left to right easily.

Meanwhile, four different sets of eyes watched from their positions in the living room attached to the open kitchen. Hailey's Riolu, Ron let out a laugh as he clapped his paws together in excitement as he watched his trainer. Ross' Blissey named Joy, watched in worry as Ross' head limped forward as Ross' Arcanine (Cain) and Swadloon (Leaf) watched with sweat drops and seeing they can't help their trainer from his death turned their eyes back to the television. The only pokemon missing from the room was Hailey's Flygon, Gon, who was still upstairs in his poke ball and probably sleeping.

"…Oh, are those waffles?" Hailey questioned suddenly when she took a glance at the kitchen table. Dropping Ross without much care, Hailey deposited in herself in a seat before taking two waffles from the huge pile of food and started eating.

"Yup. I made those like a minute ago." Ross chimed as he suddenly got to his feet, acting like nothing had happened and sat down in his seat. Joy let out a small sigh of relief that her trainer had not met his demise in the hands of his older twin sister as Ron made his way over to Hailey.

_Hailey and Roswell 'Ross' Levine, two of the main heroes of our story and recently gained ownership of Levine's Odd Labor Services (LOLS) after their father, Levi Levine had mysteriously vanished one day. _

"It wasn't mysterious. We just saw a flash back before, didn't we?" Ross questioned before shoving a huge portion of scramble eggs into his mouth. Hailey dead panned as Ron watched Ross with wide eyes from his place on his trainer's lap.

"Dude, you aren't suppose to ruin the narration. The authoress of this story been working hard to get this done, so you better shut up." Hailey mumbled before taking a bite of her waffles.

_Yes, yes. Thank you, Hailey. _

"No probs."

_Like I was saying…After __**mysteriously**__ vanishing one night, Hailey and Ross found themselves in charge of their father's business, LOLS. _

"LOLS is a freelancing in which we do anything for the right amount." Ross explains with a grin and Hailey snorts at her twin.

"We? If I remember correctly and from what it looks like in the beginning of the chapter, I was the one who did all the work last night." Hailey says and Ross chuckles.

"I would have helped you, but Dad took my flying pokemon when he left." Ross states before drinking his orange juice in one huge gulp.

_This is true. _

_Just like the unknown reason as to why Levi Levine had left in the first place, Hailey and Ross found themselves without most of their pokemon. _

…_Which obviously sucks. _

"Hell yeah. I could have used Machamp's help a few days ago when we had to move those heavy boxes. I mean who the heck calls a Free lancing business to help them move into a house? They have professionals for that you know!" Hailey adds with a small frown as Ross laughs once again.

"Oh stop whining, Hailey! At least we had that monstrous strength of yours, you manly otaku."

"…"

Ross blinked owlishly when he found his face kissing the dirt outside of his home within seconds of uttering the sentence above. Spread around him were the shattered pieces of glass from the window that Hailey had threw him out of.

"WHO YOU CALLING MANLY OTAKU, YOU CLOSET PERVERT?" Hailey yelled from within the house as Ross pulled his face from the ground.

The boy let out a loud laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his platinum blonde hair with a cheerful smile on his face.

"It's a good thing that this is just a fanfic and not real life because I would have already been dead from the number of times I've been thrown on my head. Haha~."

_Yes…this happens to him on a daily basis._

Ross nodded his head once before something to his right catches his attention. Standing in front of front door of the house was a boy who looked pale as he stared at Ross. Ross tilted his head to the side as he stared at the young male dressed in a familiar green poke scout uniform.

"Oh! Are you selling Poke scout cookies?" Ross asks excitedly as he rushed over to the horrified boy.

"Y-Y-You…j-j-just flew out of the window!"

"…Well, yes I did. It's all in text a few paragraphs up." Ross points out with a slight confused look before the front door of the house slams open.

"Oi. Why the hell are you bothering young boys for? HUH? What are you now, a cougar?" Hailey inquires as she crosses her arms to her chest.

"Aren't cougars older women?" The young boy asks and Hailey gives him a dry look.

"Why the hell do you know that?…Oh, I see. You're one of those cubs! Oh, what happened to the world as I slept? The world is moving too fast." Hailey drawls before retreating back into the small house leaving a gaping young trainer and still cheerful twin brother.

"B-b-but! I-I-I'm…I'm just here for a request!" The young boy calls out after Hailey and looks confused out his mind.

A mischievous smirk passes through Ross' features for a spilt second before being replaced by a bright smile.

"Then you're at the right place~. How can we help you?"

* * *

><p>"I'm Roswell Levine, but you can call me Ross. I take care of the 'foreign affairs' and treasury of this business." Ross explains as the young poke scouttrainer, Kevin who takes a sip of his juice.

" 'Foreign affairs'? What's that?" "Basically, I take care of talking to the customers and basically socializing with others since the manly otaku next to me can't." Ross chimes and Hailey growls before whacking her twin on the back of his head. Kevin flinches as Ross' head lurches forward and at the loud smack that briefly echoes.

"Call me that again and I'll feed you to a tank full of Sharpedo." Hailey hisses as she crossed her arms to her chest and leaned back in the couch.

"Haha, anyways. This is my twin sister Hailey. She's the manly muscle behind this place." Ross says as Kevin tilts his head as he stares at the nineteen year old girl, who gives him blank look.

"But, she doesn't look…"

"Oh Arecus, you boys think just because I'm a girl that I can't kick you ass. What kind of cliché world do you live in, kid? I can throw this closet pervert out the window and I can easily do that with you, you dainty flower." Hailey exclaimed as Kevin let out a little 'eep' from the glare she was giving him.

"And this is why I take care of the talking." Ross announced as he produced Hailey's hat from thin air and placed it over her face. The female let out a surprised muffled noise before letting out a small growl as she slapped her brother's hand away.

"So what do you want, kid?" Hailey asked as she placed the hat back on her head and Kevin gulped as he looked down at his hands.

"Well…You see…A few days ago, my Mom and my Dad got me Monster, my Pikachu. The two of us got along great in the beginning and even beat some local trainers in battles. Then yesterday a girl that I liked came to me, but I guess Monster got jealous since I wasn't giving him much attention so he shocked her a bit. I got really angry and yelled at him for it. Then he ran away. I haven't seen him since."

There was silence in the air until Kevin finally looked up. Ross' smile had deflated slightly into a smile of encouragement as Hailey just gave him a curious look.

"…Wait," Hailey started as she stared at the young trainer. "You named your Pikachu, Monster?"

"Yeah cause he was a beast when it came to battling." Kevin with a big smile as Hailey just rose a brow.

"…I don't get it. Why not name it Beast then?"

Kevin let out a snort as he shook his head and Hailey furrowed her eyebrows together as the young boy started to talk.

"Everyone knows that Beast is a lame name." Kevin supplied as if he was saying something really obvious.

"MONSTER IS LAME TOO, YOU KNOW! AND, WHY DO YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE THIS IS SOMETHING REALLY OBVIOUS?" Hailey yelled as Ross let out a loud laugh.

"Hailey, it is obvious."

"…Oh, what is wrong with this world? Last time I checked, naming your pokemon something so lame usually got you beat up by others." Hailey sighed out as she leaned back in her seat more. Ignoring the girl, Ross started ask Kevin questions,

"Where was the last time you saw him?"

"On Route 38 since it's the best place to play near Ecruteak City."

"Oh, you live in Ecruteak City? Maybe we can visit you one day."

"Doubt it." Hailey mumbled

"Alright. Now there's one more thing to be done before we get to work." Ross says as he gets up from his seat and walks towards the stairs of the house. Hailey watches her brother run up the stairs quickly before turning to Kevin, who blinks.

"Kid, how much money do you have on you?"

"Umm, 550 Pokedollars…Why?"

"Kid, you can't even buy a Max Repel with that kind of money. How much did you think our services cost?"

"Umm…550 Pokedollars?" Hailey deadpans at Kevin before shaking her head.

"Then you deserve what's about to happen next."

"Huh?"

"I'm back~" Ross chimes as he descends the stairs with a notebook and a calculator. Hailey smirks secretly before getting up from her seat.

"I'm going to get our pokemon, so brb." Hailey says before brushing past Ross who occupies the spot she was previously in with a wide grin.

"Alright~!" Ross calls after Hailey before turning to Kevin, who looks a bit confused.

"So as I saying before, We need to settle financial manners before we do our job." Kevin gulps when a dark look passes through Ross' features.

"U-um. Okay?" Kevin manages out

_Poor Boy, he just dug his own grave._

"Wait. What do you mean I dug my own gr-"

* * *

><p>"10,000 poke dollars! I don't even have that kind of money!" Kevin whisper yells at Hailey as they trail behind a overly cheerful Ross. Currently, the three were walking through Route 38 and towards the spot where Kevin had claimed to see Monster last.<p>

Hailey gives the boy a dry look before shrugging her shoulders, "Don't you know? Cheerful characters like Ross are the most scary when angry. So, I suggest you sell your body or something to get that money."

"I'm just ten years old! Isn't it illegal for me to sell my body?"

"Eh, is it?" Kevin sweat drops at the nonchalant tone in Hailey's whisper. Ross takes this time, to turn around to face his two companions.

"So. Here we are~." Ross cheers and Hailey lets out a small sigh as Kevin nods his head.

"So now what?" Kevin asks as Ross smile widens. "We need to find Monster and Cain can help us." Ross says before producing a poke ball from his pocket. With a small flash of light, Ross' Arcanine let out a yawn before stretching.

"Cain, we need your help. Find Kevin's Pikachu and I'll give you a huge portion for dinner tonight!" Cain lets out an excited bark before sniffing around.

"Wait, doesn't he need like something that has Monster's scent on it?" Kevin asks and Ross lets out a chuckle.

"Nah. It's only been a day so Monster is most likely going to smell like you. Don't doubt my skills, okay?" The last sentence of Ross's answer made Kevin gulp slightly.

"Oi. Cain is running off." Hailey randomly points out as the said pokemon suddenly starts darting down a path. Ross and Kevin let out a surprised before noise before chasing after Cain.

Hailey watched the two males sharply turn a corner and out of sight, before taking a seat on a patch of grass. Letting out a yawn, she was about to take a nap when she heard rustling and talking to her left.

"Boss, this Pikachu is really strong. How did you manage to catch him?"

"I just used that cage and my sharp eye. Haha! Take that you bully girl from yesterday."

Hailey rose a brow when two figures emerged from the tall grass and paled when they saw the girl.

"Oh, it's the Crybaby Boss and a lackey. " Hailey pointed out as the two men stood there frozen in horror. She was about to say something else when she noticed a cage in the lackey's hand. The Pikachu inside the cage gave her a pleading look.

Narrowing her eyes, Hailey slowly got up into a standing position as the lackey elbowed his boss' side hard.

"Boss…RUN!" With a yell, the two bad guys turned and ran back into the tall grass.

"Hey, get back here!" Hailey exclaimed as she chased after the grunt and Boss.

* * *

><p>"Chocolate ice cream is so much better than Vanilla." Kevin declared as Ross frowned at him as they both sat on top of Cain. Cain let out a growl of clear disagreement before sniffing at the ground once more.<p>

"What! No way! Chocolate is way too icky looking to be good." Ross pointed out as he wrinkled his nose. Kevin rose a brow at the older male.

"Icky?"

"…Yeah, what's wrong about a grown nineteen year old boy using the word icky?" Ross inquired as Kevin dead panned.

"Everything." Kevin said before Cain came to an abrupt stop. Kevin let out a yelp as he fell off the Arcanine's back and unto the ground below as Ross managed land on his feet. Cain made a noise as he pointed his nose to a section of tall grass. Ross blinked as he heard yelling.

"NO WAY! Chocolate for the win!" "Boss! I think talking about ice cream flavors is the worst thing to do when some demon girl is chasing us."

"OI! WHO YOU CALLING A DEMON GIRL?" Ross instantly recognized that yell to belong to his sister. "And, no way chocolate is better than vanilla. You can't make Chocolate ice cream without Vanilla!"

"…She does have a point." Kevin mumbled as he got to his feet and Ross nodded his head in agreement.

Cain got into an attacking stance as the tall grass in front of Ross started to rustle furiously. Blinking, Ross took a step forward, a bit curious as to what was going to pop out when a foot came flying out.

Kevin let out a squeak as Ross was suddenly kicked in the face and sent flying back a few feet. The culprit emerged, well culprits in this case, from the tall grass a bit confused to see an horrified poke scout and a unconscious boy laying on the ground.

"…Crybaby Boss…I think you kicked that boy in the face." The lackey announced as he pointed over at Ross. The boss blinked owlishly as he stared.

"Really? When? And did you just call me Crybaby Boss?"

"A paragraph or two up." Hailey answered as she suddenly appeared behind the two men, who blinked before slowly turning around.

Hailey smiled gently once before an sadistic smirk covered her features as she took a grip of the two men's shoulders. Kevin let out another squeak as the way Hailey's amber eyes flashed.

"Now, hand over the Pikachu and I might not kill you."

"No way!" The nameless lackey and the crybaby boss cried at the same time.

_Poor, poor bad guys. They just dug their own grave. _

"Wait, what do you mean we dug ou-"

* * *

><p>"Hmm, this chapter wasn't as actiony as I thought it would be." Hailey commented from her sprawled position on the couch. Across from her with a huge black eye, Ross let out a loud laugh before shrugging his shoulders.<p>

"It's only the first chapter. I didn't expect too much out of it." Ross states reaching forward to grasp the beer mug filled with soda from the coffee table.

"Eh, I guess…Whatever at least we managed to save that Pikachu and I got kick some bad guy ass. MWAHAHAHA~!"

"And at least we got paid too…MWAHAHAHA~!"

"Oi. Stop copying me. Your character will be ruined like that."

"Oh dear, you're right." Ross says before chugging his drink happily. Hailey merely out a yawn before eyeing the gigantic stacks of boxes to her left.

"…Ross…Let's try to get paid in money next time, alright?"

"Okie dokie!"

~Meanwhile~

"Kevin…What happened to all the poke scout cookies?"

"Uh…I don't know…"

"And why are those two men crying in the corner like that?"

"…You don't want to know."

_**End of Chapter one**_

* * *

><p>Okay, now time for the OC submissions! If you go to my profile, you will find a link to my forum which is where you will find the OC form and where you need to post your OCs. I am not accepting OC's through review, I mean I'll make a few exceptions to PMing, but I don't want everyone to attack me with their forms...So yeah, please post it there.<p>

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More will follow as soon as I get my OCs and stuff. Please Read and Review~.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating this sooner. School was being a pain, but now that's all over =D.

Anyways, I ended up taking 3 OC's as main characters for the story -_-;.

So, congrats _ZxZ Fic Hunter_, _A Glass Half-Empty_, and _Chaos in the Sky_. You're ocs will be part of the main characters along with Hailey and Ross~! WOO~.

Don't worry, _PantheonFefnir _and _Inspirational Spark _because your ocs are going to be part of the story as recurring characters. I will PM you both since I want to give your ocs specific parts in the story and I wanted to make sure that you are okay with ^^~.

Also note for the people who read this story and didn't end up sending an Oc, I will be taking an additional 10 more Ocs who will serve as recurring characters as well. More details are at the bottom of this page!

**Note: This story takes place when Ash and his crew are about 40 years old. So they will most likely not be making an appearance to this story…unless someone makes their character someone's daughter or something. **

Anyways, time for the story and sorry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Hailey, Ross, Levi Levine and the plot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two: Main Characters ASSEMBLE!<em>**

Olivine City.

A nice peaceful place with most days filled with bright blue skies and nice breezes that put most people in a calm state.

It was no place for what was going to occur next.

"I freaking told you. The price on that machine is wrong. It's suppose to be only 1,000 poke dollars." Hailey hissed at the check out girl in the the local supermarket. The girl gave her a confused looked before looking between the machine and the box of sea-salt ice cream in her hands.

"But, Ted says this item is 2,000 poke dollars."

"Are you stupid? I told you Ted is wrong!…And who the heck names the cash register?" Hailey exclaimed as her left hand twitched violently at her side while the other pointed accusingly at Ted.

The girl tilted her head to the side as she pouted.

"Hey! Just pay the 2,000 poke dollars! I need to get home and watch my soap opera!" A woman yelled on the long line behind Hailey and Hailey whipped her head around.

"Why the heck would I pay 2,000 poke dollars when it's only 1,000 poke dollars? And, who gives a crap of your soap opera? Those things can rot your brain, old lady!" Hailey yelled before turning back to the cash register girl.

"But…Ted…is never wrong…" The girl mumbled to herself in clear distress and Hailey rose a brow.

"Haha~! Manly Otaku is causing trouble and we only started the chapter~!" Ross suddenly chimed into the scene with a big grin, but was kicked right out of the scene by Hailey.

"Owwie~!" Ross whined as he slammed into a nearby wall.

"DAMN IT! JUST GET ME THE DAMN MANAGER. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE/SHE HIRED YOU." Hailey yelled at the cash register girl, her temper getting the better of her.

"Oh, I'm also the manager here." The check out girl chimed and Hailey deadpanned.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me."

Meanwhile watching of the one sided argument from the, a young man with blue hair watched the scene with curiosity.

"…she likes them too?" The young man mumbled as Hailey let out a scream of frustation and grabbed the check out girl's shirt collar.

"I TOLD YOU! TED IS WRONG!"

"YOU'RE LYING, TED IS NEVER WRONG! HE LOVES ME TOO MUCH TO LIE. "

"TED IS A LYING JERK AND HE'S A MACHINE. HE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"LIES~!"

Needless to say, one cash register…moved onto the afterlife via Hailey.

* * *

><p>Bill was in a rut.<p>

The almost fifty year old man had awoken that nice morning with an already set list of things to do. He was going to fix and play around with new inventions he was thinking of with help from his assistant, Magdalena. The twenty year old women was definitely the smartest apprentice that he ever hired, so the day was probably going to go by smoothly. Unfortunately, Levi Levine suddenly showed up on his door step.

Sure, Levi Levine was a close friend, but the man was….slightly crazy, for the lack of better word.

"Wow~! Bill, your house is a mess!" Levi Levine exclaimed as he waltz over to the couch and plopped down with a wide grin. Bill felt his eyebrow twitched from annoyance, but he forced himself to calm down and smile.

"Well, I haven't gotten time to clean it is all. I wasn't expecting visitors today." Bill stated and Magdalena walked into the room with a tray filled with coffee.

Unlike the clearly bothered Bill, Magdalena looked rather care-free about the situation….But, then again she was always like this. She the type to go with the flow and Bill wasn't generally surprised that she adjusted herself into the situation.

"Here you go." Magdalena said to Levi Levine as she set a cup of coffee in front of the man. Levi Levine quickly muttered a thanks and stared at the women in front him.

"…Hey Bill…Who is this?" Lev Levine finally asked as Bill sweat dropped.

"I told you before. This is Magda, she's my assistant." Bill explained as Magdalena smiled. Levi Levine tilted his head to the side, planting his index finger on his chin in a thinking gesture.

"Umm…You're kind of making me uncomfortable." Magda said as she played tips of her light brown hair that was pulled into a side ponytail.

Bill blinked as he looked over at Magdalena, not understanding why his old friend was staring at her so intently. The 5'10" tall girl shifted on her feet as she ran her dark hand through her mud brown bangs as her hazel eyes focused on Levi Levine.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…If you're going to say something, say it already!" Magdalena suddenly snapped at Levi Levine as Bill sweat dropped.

"Ah, there goes her patience." Bill commented to mostly himself. Levi Levine looked surprised for a second before a bright grin graced his features.

"Hey, little girl~."

"I'm 20 years old and you sound like one of those creepy old men…" Magda cuts in, but Levi Levine ignored her and continued.

"You're fired."

"…Oh, okay. Wait…WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"Oi. Closet Pervert."<p>

"Yes, Manly Otaku?"

"…What's that?"

"…It appears to be a dead body."

"…I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Hailey mumbled as she stood over a sprawled form that was in front of their doorstep. After finally getting the price she wanted for her ice cream, Hailey and Ross walked back to the house with arms full of groceries only to find a black clad male on their welcome mat.

Setting his groceries on the ground, Ross hunched over the apparently dead male's body. Tilting his head, Ross poked the corpse's spiky raven hair once before poking his arm.

"Hmm, I always wanted to see a dead body up close. Looks like I struck lucky today~."

"…WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE A DEAD BODY UP CLOSE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Hailey exclaimed at her brother before whacking his head.

"Haha~! I don't know! I thought it would be cool or something~."

"….I'm going to walk away and act like I don't know you."

True to her word, Hailey stepped over the body and proceeded to pull her keys out of her pocket. That was until…

GURGLE

"…"

"…"

"…Was that your stomach, Closet Pervert?"

"…No."

GURGLEGURGLE

"…"

"…"

"…It's not my stomach, really!"

"Who else would it be? I mean it's not my stomach for sure." Hailey said with a frown and Ross shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's the corpse's stomach?"

"…No way. Dead people don't need to eat…"

GURGLEGURLEGURLE 

"Unless, you know, he's a zombie…"

"…Hailey, I think you played too many video games."

"What! No way."

GURGLEGURLEGURLEGURGLEGUR- 

"ALRIGHT ALREADY. SHEESH, WE GET IT AUTHORESS! IT'S THE DAMN CORPSE'S STOMACH, STOP SPAMMING THAT WORD." Hailey yelled before slamming open the front door of her house and pointed at Ross.

"You, bring the corpse thing inside. I'm going to make some food or something."

"Aww…But, what if he's heavy? You're the manly otaku here."

"You're lucky that the authoress isn't letting me violently beat you into a bloody pulp, right now." With that, Hailey turned on her heel and walked into the house as Ross pouted.

"Aww man~!" Ross whined before standing and proceeded to lift the corpse until something blue caught his eye. Turning around, Ross blinked as a head peered from the corner of the wall and lighting blue eyes looked at him coolly. A small grin broke out on Ross' face.

"Oh, hello~!"

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be rude or something, but I don't think you have permission to fire me." Magda pointed out as she trailed behind Levi Levine on the streets of Goldenrod City.<p>

Bill walked right after the two, but the watched the scene in silence. Levi Levine was an odd man for sure, but he usually did things for a good reason…Well, 90% of the time it was for a good reason.

Like one time a few years back, Bill stumbled upon Levi Levine dancing around with a group of Psyduck…Bill still never knew the reason behind this bizarre act…

"Don't worry. I'm firing you for your own good. You need to live with people your own age." Levi Levine stated matter of factly as his Ninetails, which forced itself out of her uncomfortable poke ball, nodded in agreement.

"…Wait, you're just going to come in and take away my assistant because she lives with me?" Bill asked and sweat dropped when Levi Levine nodded his head.

"Yup."

"…You know, I think I know now where your son gets that personality of his…" Bill said and Levi Levine shot him a confused look.

"Huh? I don't get it." Magda and Bill sweat dropped before sharing a dry look.

"You got to be kidding me…" Ignoring their mumbles, Levi Levine marched ahead before coming to a complete stop in front of the bike store. With a quick greeting to the owner, who was conveniently waiting outside and holding onto a sparkly blue bike, Levi Levine turned around to face Magda and Bill.

"…So…You're firing me…and giving me a bike?" Magda asked carefully as she eyed the bike and Levi Levine suspiciously.

"Hmm..Techinally yes." Levi Levine supplied and Bill blinked twice.

"…Levi, you're giving an old man a headache…again." Bill said as he gripped his forehead and Levi Levine grinned.

"Haha, you called yourself an old man!"

"…That's besides that point here!"

"Okay, Magda," Levi Levine suddenly chimed and pointed at the bike. "This is your ticket to your new home. This bike will take you to Olivine City within this chapter."

"Olivine City?…Isn't that kind of far from here?" Magda inquired as she seated herself on the bike nonetheless and gripped the handle bars lightly.

"Well, you see~. This bike is actually specially made. When you press this button on the handle bars…" Demonstrating his point, Levi Levine pressed the button located the right side of the handle bars.

Bill's mouth dropped open when rockets appeared on the back wheel of the bike. Before anyone could say a word, the rockets activated and Magda let out a strangled scream as the bike bolted away from the two men.

"Oh, maybe I should I finished talking before pressing that button. Oh well, at least that bike has autopilot installed in it."

"YOU'RE BEING WAY TOO CHEERFUL ABOUT THIS, LEVI!"

* * *

><p>With wide eyes, Ross blinked owlishly at the sight before him.<p>

The corpse that he and Hailey had found a few minutes prior was currently devouring furiously away at fried rice that Hailey had made him. Next to him, the mysterious blue stranger that helped him move the corpse inside his home aka Zane Sky, didn't looked to bother by this and took a glance at Hailey. Ingoring the boys completely, Hailey had her eyes glued to the television screen in front of her.

"HAHAHA! TAKE MY FIST OF PAIN~!" Hailey yelled out loud, mostly to herself as she mashed at the controls of her video game controller.

"S-so…" Ross attempted to the gain the attention of the two males in front of him, but went unnoticed until the corpse planted his empty bowl on the dining table with a satified sigh.

"Man, that was good." The corpse said with a nod.

"…Ahh, that great to hear…I was wondering what your name was since you know…the authoress can't keep calling you corpse or something."

"Ah! Raven Castiel." Raven said with a grin.

"Ah. Nice to meet, Raven. I'm Ross."

"Nice to meet you too, Moss."

"…It's Ross."

"Floss?"

"Ross."

"Boss?"

"…Hmm, I wouldn't mind being called that." Ross said with a bright grin as Raven watched him curiously.

"By the way, whose is the guy next to me and the girl screaming at the television?" Raven asked as he jerked a thumb in Hailey's direction.

"GAME OVER? HOW?"

"Hmm, the person next to you is Zane. He helped me bring your dead self into my home."

"Nice to meet you, Rain!" Raven greeted and the blue haired male stared at him.

"Hmm."

"And the girl over there is my sister. You can call her Manly O-" Before Ross could finish his sentence, Hailey's video game controller came flying at the deadly force and slammed into his forehead. With a look of surprise, the two males in front Ross watched in silence as Ross fell backwards onto the floor with the chair.

With a smirk, Hailey came over to the table and towered over her brother.

"Owwie!" Ross cried out as he rubbed the freshly formed bump on his head and proceeded to stand up. Tunring to Raven and Zane, Hailey gave a casual wave of her hand.

"My name's Hailey. Now that I fed you, you can get out of my home and you too, guy next to the former corpse."

"Wow! How did you do that, Bailey?" Raven asked as he pointed at Ross' bump with wide eyes. Hailey frowned and crossed her arms to her chest.

"Hailey, not Bailey. Oh and I'm pretty strong for someone my size since I used to train a lot." Hailey commented and Ross nodded his head.

"Yup, that's she's the manly otaku of our business." Ross announced with a proud grin and Hailey twitched when he patted her on the head once.

"Oi. If you do that again, I'm going to kill you." Hailey threatened and Ross just grinned cheerily.

"Business? What kind of business do you two run?" The once quiet Zane asked and everyone in the room blinked once at his sudden question.

"Er, we run a freelancing business called Levine's Odd Labor Services aka LOLS. If you want more details you can always turn to the previous chapter." Hailey explained and Zane stared at her before nodding.

"Hey, Daily. I know you want me to leave this place, but I was wondering if I can get a job here." Raven asked and Hailey blinked.

"A job? Why?" Ross asked with a look of curiosity.

"Well, you actually fed me and stuff…So, I wanted to repay your kindness by helping you out here."

"I would also like a job here." Zane added in and the twins shared a look.

"Hmm…I don't know. We probably won't pay you….I mean you can live here and stuff and we'll feed you…" Ross trailed off.

"I don't mind." Zane and Raven said in sync and Hailey sighed.

"Hmm, I don't really care. I mean I already live with this kid, so living with two more guys wouldn't make a difference to me." Hailey said with a shrug and Ross suddenly paled.

"Two more guys….Hailey! What if one of them try to make a move on you!" Ross suddenly exclaimed and Hailey dead panned.

"I doubt that will happen. We can just stick them in Dad's old room which is down the hall, our room is close to the stairs."

"The possibility of them trying to make a move on you is too high! I deny their request!"

"…Of all the times, you're overprotective and for a stupid reason. I say we let them help out. It would be easier to take more jobs."

In the amidst of their argument, Raven turned Zane with a grin.

"What was your name again?"

"…Zane."

"…Bane?"

"No way!" Ross cried before pointing to a random wall of their house. "If a beautiful girl crashed into this wall right now, I will accept the two into our home."

Hailey furrowed her eyebrows together about to retort when a sudden yell cut her off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WATCH OUT! PLEASE, RANDOM HOUSE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

_**CRASH!**_

Hailey twitched as she now stared at the gaping hole that now occupied the wall Ross had pointed at a few seconds prior while Ross and Raven eyed the rubble with wide eyes. Zane merely blinked once.

"Ow." A muffled cry came from a pile of rubble before a figure emerged from it.

"Oh dear Arecus." Ross mumbled before blood came rushing out his nose as Magda dusted off her clothing. She turned to four occupants of the house with a small smile.

"Sorry?"

Hailey smacked a hand to her forehead before turning to Ross with a scowl.

"You just had to say it…"

_Thus , begins the adventures of our heroes. _

* * *

><p>I honestly didn't know how to end this…But, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyways, now time for the new set of Ocs I will be accepting.<p>

There are two categories for the Oc's.

One category is for the Police Department which will serve as the rivals for Hailey, Ross, Raven, Zane and Madga. Of course, since Zane, Raven and Madga is fairly new to the story, you can check out the forum for their details. I will love to see what kind of rivals you all come up with.

The second category for this story will the other characters. These Ocs can be whatever they want to be. They can be a mere trainer, a breeder, a popstar, novelist or whatever. I expect these Oc's will be rather original and you have free range of whatever you want to do.

So, the form for the Ocs will be on my forum which the link to is located on my profile. I will be only accpeting Oc's through my forum and maybe PM. **Not** review. Of course, if you already sent an Oc in and would like to try for the recurring characters, go ahead.

Anyways, see you all next time~!


End file.
